


What a Great Start to the Morning

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: RWBY
Genre: Flat - Freeform, Gen, Locked Out, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ruby wanted to do was take an early walk in the morning,not get locked out of her flat. May develop into a multi-chapter story. Been sitting in my documents and decided just to upload it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Great Start to the Morning

Ever since she was a teenager, Ruby Rose had always been a night owl. Her sleeping pattern was a mess at the worst of times. Some days, she would wake up at 9am and go to sleep at 10pm like people with normal sleeping patterns did. Other days, that would just go completely out the window and she would be up all night and wouldn't find sleep until late afternoon the next day.

This was turning out to be one of those days.

She had done everything she could to exhaust herself. She read to try and calm herself down, she meticulously cleaned up her messy flat in a vain attempt to tire herself out, she counted sheep, she did everything she could to try and make her body go to sleep. However, nothing worked. So, here she lay, wide awake, early in the morning, frustrated with herself, when a small idea popped up in her head. In a final ditch effort to get some sleep, she thought that a walk and some fresh air would do her good. So, excited at the prospect of maybe getting some sleep soon, she jumped out of her pyjamas and slipped herself into her day clothes. Since she wasn't meeting up with anyone or going anywhere in particular, she put on her most comfortable clothes – a pair of joggie bottoms, an achieve men top, and a plain black bloodie, topped off with some simple converses. Checking herself in the mirror, she noticed her mess of black and red hair, and decided to cover it up with an oversized beanie. She may not have been trying to impress anyone and though she usually kept it messy, this was just a downright disaster and needed to be hidden from the public eye. Satisfied with her look, she grabbed her iPod and ear phones off the desk of her bed room and went outside to wander about the city.

oo0oo

Ruby smiled to herself as she neared the private accommodation she shared with her older sister Yang and her sister's girlfriend Blake. The walk around the city had done her a load of good, and she secretly loved this time of day. At five o'clock in the morning, the last drunkards and party goers would be in their beds fast asleep, but it would be still too early for people who were going to be making their daily commute to work. It was at this time that the streets of Vale were most beautiful to Ruby, when there was no one but herself to disturb them. Finally, however, her exploration finally came to a close when she trudged up to the gate outside her home. She went through the usually routine of fishing through the pocket of her hoodie for her keys, as that was where she usually kept them. When she didn't find them in there, resting against her iPod, she thought nothing of it and went to check the pockets of her joggies. However, with every search, her anxiety and panic only grew more and more.

Shit, shit, shit, what do I do? What do I do? she thought '…OH! I can just phone Blake! She's normally getting up for work right about now!' So Ruby went through the task of double checking her pockets for her phone, which was unsuccessful. She tried to think about what she did with them and what had happened to her keys, and was ready to head butt a wall when she realized. Ruby was usually scatter brained at the best of times, but with her lack of sleep, she forgot that she had left her keys and phone on her bedside table. If it were anyone else, they would be cursing their misfortune, but Ruby rested her head and just laughed hysterically.

Well…I guess I'm screwed, until someone comes out, Ruby thought. And it wasn't like she could go to the office of her accommodation. Usually, they were not open until about seven, but on Wednesday's, they didn't open until about ten. The security office was open, but that was beyond the gate. So Ruby groaned and leaned against the wall, watching like a hawk for anyone to come out.

"This may take a while," Ruby sighed to herself.

oo0oo

Ruby wasn't sure how much time had passed before someone eventually came out, and by the time they did, she was asleep on the spot. But finally, a tall woman with a security outfit was on duty and was coming out. She turned around and looked directly at Ruby, who was leaning on the wall beside the gate, fast asleep. Pulling out a set of keys, she unlocked the gate and went outside and gently shook Ruby awake.

"Hey, are you ok, kid?" She whispered tenderly.

Ruby groaned, and opened her eyes slowly, thinking she was dreaming when she looked up at the gorgeous woman. Even leaning over slightly, she was a lot taller than Ruby was. Long ebony hair flowed down her back, almost matching the colour of her uniform. She had a very sharp chin and jawline. But her most remarkable feature was her burning golden eyes, which glinted sharply like jewels.

Fuck, she's hot, Ruby's tired mind thought.

"Pardon?" The taller woman half laughed.

Ruby's eyes shot open as she realized she had spoken allowed, and flung herself off the wall in shock.

"FUCK! Ididntmeantosaythatoutload! Just that I live here, and I was tired, so I went for a walk-" Ruby rambled aloud with apologetic shock before the woman stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow it down there! Explain from the beginning," The woman calmly replied, her hands motioning for Ruby to take it down a bit. So, after a deep breath, Ruby calmly explained her dilemma. She explained how she stayed here with two flat mates and couldn't get any sleep, so she decided to go for a walk, and by the time she came back, she realized she had left her keys and phone in her flat and was waiting until someone passed by. The whole time, the woman stood up straight and stared at her silently, one arm crossed over her chest, and holding the elbow of her other arm, as her free hand held her chin. The whole time, her face neutral, processing everything she heard. When Ruby finally stopped, the woman spoke up.

"Which flat do you stay in?" She asked.

"Flat 303,"

"Ok, I'll let you in, but I am going to need to see some proof of ID to prove that you do actually stay here. Fair enough?"

"Perfectly fair," Ruby said happily."I'm sorry, you let me in and I didn't catch your name," Ruby pointed out, in a hope to break the brief silence with some friendly chit chat as she pulled out her wallet with her provisional driving license.

"Cinder. And you?"

"Ruby. Ruby Rose." She said with a cheerful little grin.

Returning the smile, Cinder pulled out her PDA and double checked to see if there was actually a Ruby Rose living in flat 303. After a quick search, she found that there was indeed a Ruby Rose staying in that apartment. She looked up at the younger girl across from her, and she didn't doubt that this girl was lying to her. However, she wanted to double check the girl's ID, just to be safe.

"So…how long you been working security here?" Ruby asked.

"Close to a month, just got the job, you? How long you lived here?"

"A couple of years,"

And so they struck up a polite and friendly conversation. They made the short journey towards Ruby's flat, they continued talking amongst each other, finding they were enjoying each other's presence. Ruby always loved talking to someone new and this woman was no exception, and Cinder found it refreshing talking to someone who was as open and carefree as Ruby. Finally, Cinder pulled out her keys and let Ruby in, who rushed off to her room to find her wallet. Cinder stayed in the hallway, and was surprised when she saw a woman with black hair who was slightly shorter than her walking out with a mug of coffee, wearing a simple black piece of nightwear.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"Your flat mate got locked out, I let her back in, and she is just getting some identification from me." Cinder replied. As if on queue, Ruby rushed out with her driving license, handing it gently over to Cinder.

"Here you go," She said in her usual chipper voice. Cinder check the photo and name, and it matched up with Ruby. So, feeling her good deed for the day was done, she handed back Ruby her ID.

"Ok, thanks a lot," Cinder said politely.

"No, thank you! If it wasn't for you, I would still be freezing my butt off out there!" Ruby giggled. Cinder smiled, and wondered off down back to her office. Ruby watched her as she left the room, tracking her every movement with eager eyes. When the door to the flat closed, Blake turned to Ruby, who still transfixed by the hot security guard who had just left their presence.

"So, Rubes, care to tell what happened?" She asked innocently.

"It's a bit of a weird story…"

Meanwhile, down the corridor, Cinder grinned to herself, as she remembered Ruby's offhand comment. Normally, she wasn't a morning person, but someone calling her hot was certainly a good way to start off her work day.

(Notes: Ok, this wasn't a story I planned to do, but a similar situation happened to me and I thought "Heh, this would make a kinna funny story". Or a dumb one, come to think of it. Anyway, may make it multichapter in the future, but for now I plan to just keep it as a oneshot story for now. A stupid story, but hey ho. Anyway, I'll be writing regularly again very soon. Hope you guys have a good day and ADIOS!)


End file.
